In the case of known contact devices, a contact pin and a contact sleeve generally engage in one another during contact, wherein the contact connection is effected by sliding the respective switchgear module into the switchgear. If the respective module is slid into the switchgear too quickly, the contact connection may trigger or activate individual electrical devices and devices within the module, or they may even be lost or fail.
Furthermore, when sliding the respective module into the switchgear, mechanical loadings of the contact device, for example in the manner of shearing forces on the contact pin, can occur, which can ultimately lead to deformation and/or damage of the contact pin and/or contact sleeve.